<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Needing by Kente3</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304462">Needing</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kente3/pseuds/Kente3'>Kente3</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Greta Van Fleet (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Breathplay, Choking, Light Dom/sub, Light Masochism, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 02:47:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>637</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24304462</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kente3/pseuds/Kente3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny &amp; Jake decide to try something new</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Jake Kiszka/Danny Wagner</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Needing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jake was so small under him. He was tiny and he seemed like... Fragile.<br/>Jake wasn't exactly the laid back guy, but in that moment he seemed particularly unsure and shy. Danny smiled. He caresses his cheek and he kissed his lips gently.<br/>He was so beautiful. Those soft lips and that little nose, his dark, deep eyes and his long hair were able to make Danny's heart pounding.<br/>Danny knew exactly how to treat that little, delicate boy. No matter if Jake was two years older than him, he was so small near him. Danny's hands could tighten perfectly his wrists over his head in that moment, while the older's hands were so small and delicate.  <br/>The drummer was feeling his breath on his skin and his pulse by touching his wrists. Jake's heart was beating like a little bird's wings. <br/>The younger caressed his cheek with his free hand: - Are you nervous? <br/>- I just... I... - Jake breathed. He tried to free his hands and Danny let his wrists go. - I want you to choke me. <br/>The guitarist rested Danny's hand on his neck. That was so soft and slight. His Adam's apple protunded by the center of his throat so much and the drummer touched it with his thumb. He was unsure. He didn't want to hurt him, even if Jake wanted to.<br/>He stroked his jaw gently. - I don't want to hurt you.<br/>Jake put his hands on Danny's. - Please. <br/>Under his fingers, the bird's wings started to move frantically. Danny swallowed and then he started to kiss his lips, while tightening his hands around Jake's throat. <br/>The soft skin bent over his fingers and the older swallowed, then opened his mouth in an automatic way. Jake was so fuckin beautiful: his lips were lightly shaking (Danny just started and he was already out of breath), his eyes were closed and his head was resting on the pillow softly. <br/>He was beautiful to Danny. <br/>He caressed his throat. - Do you want me to squeeze more? <br/>Jake nodded weakly and the drummer kissed his pale lips, while squeezing his fingers more and more. <br/>The older's eyes started to flutter, his heart was pounding and he coughed hard for a moment. Danny looked at him carefully and the guitarist smiled, as saying he was okay, he was fine. Jake's neck started to become darker, bruised, and he seemed powerless. The younger stared at him during the whole time, careful to be as delicate as possible. <br/>His lips were trembling and his eyes too, and the guitarist rested his hands on Danny's. The taller guy immediately relaxed the grip. He interpreted the gesture as a way to ask him to stop, but Jake pressed the thin fingers on his hands as an incentive. Danny tightened the grip even more to please him, and the guitarist coughed again, but smiled. His moans were saying he desperately needed to breathe, his cheeks were turning red. <br/>Jake's lungs were burning, he felt the pain on the skin of his throat growin and growin. His heart was pounding and his head was so light. <br/>His life was in Danny's hands and that felt so good. The strength around his neck and the lack of air were making him feel so alive and needing. Danny's finger sank in the fragile and soft skin, then on his Adam's apple and Jake arched his back, started to feel dizzy and the younger felt his heart beating faster. He released his grip, Jake took a deep breath, desperately coughing with his hands on his neck. Danny caressed the pale throat, looking at the purple bruises. - Darling, maybe I've been rough. <br/>Jake's heart regularized, his lungs returned to work. - Thank you, Daniel. You've been perfect. <br/>- Are you okay? <br/>The older smiled, stroking his hair. - I'm fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>